The Adventures Of Johnathon Rice : WITCH Vol4
by kingjohn2050
Summary: Johnathon and team W.I.T.C.H are back for Another Adventures with 4 old champions of Hyrule to not only stoping ganon but Nerissa from unite old Guardians to becoming evil gods
1. chapter 1

(Opening 4 - Sora ni Utaeba)

Cutting through falsehood to gaze upon the blue sky, eternity is in flight!

Singin' to the sky, even regrets won't stand a chance!

It's inevitable, it's inevitable: A future we achieve with all our might. So keep up the fight!

The Adventures Of Johnathon Rice : W.I.T.C.H.

Seeking a mirage, we've paddled a river of tears. Much time has passed.

But farewell, we have to move on now. No matter what we lose in the process.

We'll use our unforgettable frustration and humiliation

To decorate our hearts!

Cutting through falsehood to gaze upon the blue sky, eternity is in flight!

Singin' to the sky, even regrets won't stand a chance!

It's inevitable, it's inevitable: The future was too bright to abandon. So keep up the fight!

me: The Adventures Of Johnathon Rice : W.I.T.C.H Season 4! is coming up in friday... so there will be new heroes and villains's and more Transformations like ever before... Calamity Ganon Time travel to Hyrule 100 years ago

stay gold


	2. ch: jamesthon vs nerissa

[ meridian- 40 years ago]

40 years prior to the events of W.I.T.C.H., Nerissa served as the leader of the Guardians of the Veil and as the Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar. However, the Council of Kandrakar feared that the power of the Heart was corrupting her, and took it from her believing that doing so would save her from her newly discovered obsession for power. Desperate to regain the Heart, the ambitious Nerissa confronted the new holder of the Heart, Cassidy, the Guardian of Water. The pair fought, but Jamesthon, the knight is trying to helping Cassidy ( his girlfriend ). stop her to grabing the Heart of Meridian.

jamesthon: Nerissa, what the hell meaning of this?

Nerissa: this is have nonething do you stay out of this!

jamesthon: no ma'am! im not going to hurt my girl!

Cassidy: jamesthon watch out!

then she starting to attacking jamesthon with Quintessence to get him out way, but he runs fast as a ninja to avoiding. Cassidy is helping jamesthon from his death. but Nerissa blast giantic Lightining to end them.

jamesthon: CASSIDY!

THEN after the attack by Nerissa. a glowing pink light came out heart of meridian transform jamesthon into magical legendary **Guardian of** Kandrakar form. then Nerissa is in shock,because he became samurai guardian of the veil with golden samurai sword on left side.

Nerissa: inpossble! you are guardian...….. but only females becoming one. now I never seen male guardian in person.

jamesthon: what happen to me...…. and im a samurai?

Cassidy: you are guardian of the veil. and you been chosen by Council of Kandrakar .

so jamesthon pull out the sword and attacking Nerissa head on wings to ability to fly, but she blast him down, he fly up and never give up the fight.

Nerissa: you to weak...…. **Quintessence!**

then A thunderstorm, also known as an electrical storm, a lightning storm, or a thundershower, is a type of storm characterized by the presence of lightning and its acoustic effect on the Earth's atmosphere known as thunder. Thunderstorms occur in association with a type of cloud known as a cumulonimbus. came from jamesthon body, and he unlock new power inside him...

Nerissa: that can be...…..

jamesthon: THUNDERSTORM!

he unleashed powerful **thunderbolt blast at Nerissa far way in mountain. and he passout.** Cassidy grab him and head to the Council of Kandrakar .

next ch -


	3. Chapter 3

The Silver Dragon is a Chinese restaurant and is the place where Hay Lin and her family live. Her parents and her Grandma Yan Lin run the Restaurant. that's where i'm eating a lot of food.

me: MMMMMMMMMMMMM...

Hay: ok johnathon... we got get to school.

me: sure right!

so we headed to school...

( meanwhile)

Frieza wonders if Goku became a deity and Goku responds saying he's close to one. Frieza is impressed but not frightened by Goku's presence as a Super Saiyan Blue. Jaco is taking pictures to show his superiors so Earth could get destroyed because it's too dangerous. However, Bulma snatches the camera from Jaco so she can destroy it. Goku is eager to see Frieza transform. As Frieza is prepared to, he vanishes behind Goku to try to attack him but his move was countered by Goku. Frieza says he was trying see if transforming was worth it. Frieza powers up to transform and enters a form Frieza calls, Golden Frieza.

gOKU: WHOA ! YOU MORE POWERFUL THEN EVER..

 **Golden Frieza: THAT RIGHT... you call me golden frieza…...**

 **gohan: no way... how dad going win?**

The spectators are surprised of Frieza's outcome. Frieza tells Goku that he could kill Goku in an instant because he never experienced the power he is feeling. Goku however says the match will be close but Frieza continues to say that he will be the victor. The two begin their match by throwing blows at each other and then eventually doing a beam collision. Suddenly, Bulma is telepathically contacted by Whis, notifying her that his and Beerus' arrival will be in four minutes and thirteen seconds. Beerus is mad that Goku left them behind, noting he'll pay for it. Then, Whis quickly stops warping and notices that there's company.

beerus: well it champa..

Champa; beerus… I heard your better then me blowing up planets... mush I do.

Champa and Vados show up to see Beerus and Whis. Beerus is curious why the God of Destruction of the sixth universe is in the seventh universe. He then suspects Champa trying to steal his food from his universe but Champa declines, claiming the food in his universe is better. He states that he's just visiting the universe. Beerus gets angry and is ready to fight him. Champa accepts but orders Vados to do it because he's lazy. Whis and Vados demand that they have to hurry to their own destinations. Beerus and Whis watch Champa and Vados warp away but Beerus feels that they're being suspicious. While Vados is warping, Champa asks Vados of how many of something they have and she states they've gathered five, which leaves two left. Champa wants to stay hidden so Beerus doesn't suspect what he's doing.

Back on Earth, Goku is struggling to push back Frieza's beam because Frieza is exerting more energy. The beam then shrinks and Goku and Frieza are immediately attacking each other. Bulma is wondering why Vegeta isn't helping Goku fight. Before she could say anything to him, Beerus and Whis show up. Whis immediately asks for the parfait he was offered. Beerus threatens the Earth if the parfait was not delicious. Bulma then goes to get the parfait that was in Jaco's ship. As Goku and Frieza continue to clash, Beerus and Whis eat the parfait.

Beerus starts to comment on Frieza and how powerful he's gotten. Whis says that Goku is having a hard time and that Frieza trained too, not letting his resurrection go to waste. Goku is failing to keep of with Frieza. Goku manages to get away from Frieza to catch his breath. Goku tells Frieza that reaching the level he is at took a long time. Frieza congratulates Goku, saying that even though he's nearly a god, he's still a Saiyan. He goes on to say that he'll kill Goku along with everyone else as he catches eye of Beerus.

Frieza is horrified of the sight of the God of Destruction but addresses him though he's not. Even more horrified, Frieza wonders if Beerus is there to interfere with his revenge on Goku. Beerus however says that Frieza could do whatever he wanted because a God of Destruction doesn't take sides. Bulma is mad that Beerus won't help but Beerus will protect them if delicious food is around. Jaco is curious to know if he was actually the God of Destruction wants to take a picture with him but Bulma says that take it with caution. Frieza is ready to continue his revenge. He then attacks the vulnerable Goku. After some combos, Frieza has Goku in pain on the ground.

next cp


	4. Chapter 4

a dark clouds surrounded the Guardians. A evil group of monsters called " 10 Terrors of the underworld " and came for us.

?: GUARDIANS OF VEIL... We came to End you all to hell! For what you did his Kingdom and Elyon...

Me: WHO the hell are you? And what you talking about?

?: I'm am Black Knight, this is Poison Rose, Megahorn, death ninja, Clawbane, , Princess shadow dragon, Lilithmon, Quartzmon, And Lich King! We ARE THE 10 TERRORS OF THE UNDERWORLD! And we come to end you... GUARDIANS OF THE VEIL! YOUR END!

( Lair of the 10 TERRORS OF THE UNDERWORLD )

Poison Rose: I can't Be...….. My Boyfriend Clawbane is dead, by human boy name " Johnathon rice"

death ninja: We need punish the Guardians and kill them NOW!

Quartzmon: No Death Ninja...….. we go kill them one at time.

Then Magma, Serpentina, Hekatoid, Matoombo, Gekkor, and Oculous came to join them.

Serpentina: Soooooo you are new members of 10 TERRORS OF THE UNDERWORLD? I heard clawbane is defeated by hero of the light name ….. Johnathon rice.

Death Ninja: Damn him... Damn hi-

Gekkor: I got idea... what if we used a Symbiotes to sever us?

Hekatoid: good idea... but we need to bring them here...

?: I got one idea... Master.

A powerfull symbiote with the abilty to create a symbiotic armor with claws to protect himself, Walks to the 10 terrors as a follower..

?: I know one place to send our brothers there...

 **(** **Heatherfield )**

the Silver Dragon is the Lins' family restaurant, and the apartment above it is where the Lins reside. Below the Silver Dragon itself is the basement where all five of the girls gather up for mission overviews and occasional gatherings. then I came in with gift for Irma.

me: oh hi babe.

Irma: hi Johnathon... you came just in time.

me: yeah!

Cornelia: look I hate breaking down the romance, but we find who are the 10 terrors of the underworld?

me: oh right... I where th-

Irma: guys... look at this on tv.

We all saw news man on tv with this " INVASION '' news update

News Man: … IN SUMMARY: THE GLOBAL SITUATION REMAINS UNCHANGED, AND UNREMITTINGGLY GRIM. IMPOSSIBLE AS IT SOUND, SHAPE-SHIFTING ALIENS HAVE SPRAED OVER THE PLANET, TAKING HUMAN HOSTS AS SLAVE, LEAVING A TERRIFYING TRAIL OF DEATH AND DESPAIR!

Hay: OH GOD!

Will: this not good...

News Man: BOLD PROTECTORS LIKE THE HUMAN TOUCH AND BLACK BOIT HAVE HAD SOME SUCCESS FIGHTING THE MENACE WITH FIRE AND SONICS. BUT ALAS...

Taranee: WELL THAT GO-

News Man:... OTHERS HAVEN'T FARED SO WELL. THE WORLD SHARES THE PAIN OF CAPTAIN AMERICA AND OTHER FALLEN HEROES. BUT WE KNOW THAT CAP COULD, HE'D TELL YOU TO STAY INSIDE, BEHINE LOCKED DOORS.

I LOCK THE DOORS AND BLOCK ALL WINDOWS WITH WOOD PLANKS.

News Man: SO FAR, THE INVADERS HAVE MOSTLY TARGETED STRATENIC LOCATIONS, BUT THEIR PRESENCE IS INEXORABLY INCREASING!

Cornelia: THIS GROSS AND WORST THEN EVER...

News Man: BY NOW THEY COULD BE ANY... WH- WHERE GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

News and tv went off by alien black stuff. so we all in shocked and feared...

Me: that now possible...… why here.

Irma: I hope my family ok and little my bratty brother...

me: same as my little bro.

will: look like a alien INVASION...on earth...…...

hay: we got do something before ever get who's know what-

Me: I going...

Will: what are you out your mind?!

Taranee: me too...

Cornelia: I never going say this...… I'M IN.

Hay and Irma: so do we... will you in?

will: alright lets go...

Will pull out the heart of kandrakar! So we all floating air and me too!

Will: GUARDIANS UNITE!

We all transform into Guardians Forms , with us wearing Guardians Uniform!

Will: ETHER!

Irma: WATER!

Taranee:FIRE!

Comelia: EARTH!

Hay Lin: AIR!

Me: THUNDER!

we fly's into action to save the world from unknow theat...… but the treat is coming to get them

symbiote: gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

next ep


End file.
